The present invention relates to a carrying case and, more particularly to a bingo bag carrying case having several pocket assemblies, compartments and retaining members for organizing and storing various bingo paraphernalia.
The game of bingo is enjoyed by individuals of all ages and is widely played at various establishments, such as churches, clubs, or the like. People often carry many items that are often placed loosely in a carrying bag when going to these bingo establishments. Playing bingo requires the use of bingo cards, bingo markers, magnetic wands, daubers (special large markers in various colors which are utilized in playing paper bingo games), pencils, tablets, or the like. In addition, bingo players also carry to the bingo game assorted items such as eye glasses, food, candy, beverages, umbrella, keys, purse, wallet, good luck charms. It is cumbersome to carry several bags containing all of these items, and is difficult to easily locate a particular item mixed in with all of the other bingo accessory. Additionally, often a bingo player takes a small blanket and seat cushion for personal comfort that are carried in a separate carrying bag that frequently become misplaced or forgotten. U.S. design Pat. Nos. Des. 276,954 and Des. 342,638 show an integrated seat cushion forming part of two versions of a bingo bag, but do not show the seat cushion as a separate item configured to be carried in a carrying case designed for such items.
There are several kinds of bingo bags. One such bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,445 entitled "Bingo Tote Bag" which includes several interior and exterior compartments in one bag and has a shoulder straps thereby allowing a bingo player to organize and carry bingo supplies and other items in a single tote bag. Another bingo bag includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,377 entitled "Bingo Purse" that includes several pockets positioned about an exterior surface of the purse for holding bingo items, such as daubers, glasses, pencils and the like. Other bags for playing bingo include U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,941 entitled "Bingo Bag with Self-Supporting Vertical Wall" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,804 entitled "Handbag for Playing Bingo" which both disclose bingo bags having several pockets positioned about an interior surface of the bag for holding various bingo items. However, these prior bags are not not designed for inclement weather and readily provide access to frequently needed items such as dauber pens and the like.
Accordingly it is desirable that there be available an all weather bingo bag carrying case that provides ample storage pockets and retaining members for carrying numerous assorted items in a weatherproof bag when going to play bingo.
There is a need for a weatherproof bingo bag carrying case designed for organizing and storing bingo accessories having both interior and exterior pockets for storing bingo items and receptacles for storing a bingo player's seat cushion and blanket that are often needed when playing bingo. It would be desirable to have a case with multiple pockets for holding these multiple items of different sizes in a secure manner and providing ease of accessibility.